


The Letter

by KaedeYukine



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: He is still working out his feelings for that certain Lord Commander of Ishgard.





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Kiryuu Takasugi is the name of my Warrior of Light and only he belongs to me. - He is a Auri / 28 (ShB) / NIN, DRK, SCH / Botanist - Short Stories.
> 
> Other contents of Final Fantasy XIV (A Realm Reborn / Heavensward / Stormblood) including Non-playable characters, Screenshots, Music, Art etc.
> 
> FINAL FANTASY XIV © 2010 - 2018 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. All Rights Reserved.

Kiryuu lifted his calligraphy brush and started to craft a letter, perhaps, a love letter? Of course, love letters, romantic poems or anything of that sort was never his cup of tea but he wanted to try for that person. Balls of papers crumbled and littered all over his study room as he scratched his head on how to write the perfect letter. No words came and his mind was utterly blank. Then, he was reminded of how his father wrote. A simple question appeared.

_‘May I have the permission of saying I love you?’_

Kiryuu's hand was slightly shivering with nervousness and excitement. The letter was for the person he had learned to love and he did not want to pen down incorrect emotions. Multiple words and phrases flooded his mind as he struggled to form sentences from the bombarding emotions he was feeling. Each stroke of the brush meant so much to him and he was unsure of what to expect from the person.

Then, he stopped. The ink of the brush bled through the paper for as long as Kiryuu stopped his writing, and ended the trail of thoughts. Pearl-like tears emerged as it trailed down his scaled cheeks. Kiryuu did not know how it felt to be in love with anyone and suddenly, this odd feeling known as Love appeared out of nowhere when they appeared.

He understood the notion of love from his family - His parents and grandparents loved each other dearly and even though they bickered at times, they knew everyone was there for each other. He, himself, loved his animal companions dearly and admitted that he had spoiled them a lot. However, to the person… It was different.

At times, Kiryuu found himself staring or daydreaming about all the things they could do together. Be it reading, watching the night sky or even cuddling with each other.

Seeing the ink had bled through the paper and stained the table, Kiryuu sighed with disappointment, crushing the paper into a ball before flinging into the bin yet again. He finally slumped back down to his chair and rest his head back while staring at the ceiling blankly.

“I must have been that bad if I'm not good with even words…” Kiryuu mumbled and sat up, cleaned up the brush then spread a clean paper on the table. He noticed how many inksticks he had used and if his father was around, he would have Kiryuu stood out in the cold for the night.

Kiryuu prepared a brand new inkstick and grind it against the inkstone, then adding water slowly to the powder formed. Immediately, Kiryuu started to write and soon letters formed into words, words into phrases then phrases into sentences. Thoughts came in like a burst of energy and flowed into his writing like a smooth stream, running its course to his hand as he wrote non-stop.

_‘It had been such a long time since I had tried so hard to write. After the loss of a friend, I have ceased to note down my feelings, the adventures and even the people I have met, mayhaps I was in fear of remembering how much I have failed him and his family. However, you have shown me that no matter the outcome, those who live have to live on, for the dearly departed…_

_I have taken my path away as the Warrior of Light slightly, to assist those in need, to those who did not know who I am, and I have found out much more… Ala Mhigo was one of them. So many people had been affected by the war and all we cared about was the main event. Nobody actually knew how much suffering the normal people, the civilians had endured. One died as he tried to atone for his sins and another lost her colleague to the war that was waged between us, the Alliance and the Empire. Another woman had me escorted her back to Rhalgr’s Reach and for me to find out she had lost her brother, her son lost his uncle._

_This supposed to be a love letter and yet it became an emotional burden for you… I'm sorry about that. To tell you the truth, I was not ready to fall in love with anyone, maybe slight admiration but when Haurchefant was… I lost all hope of finding anyone else. You were there for me. You have tried your best to be right next to me. You did everything you can, just to make sure that you can assist everyone and anyone. Be it for your nation or for me. It's been an honor to be by your side._

_I wondered when I can say the three words to you and only you. I have thought about it and I supposed it won't be during this lifetime. I wished I can tell you right here and now but there isn't any time for that…_

_However, please live on. Even if you have forgotten about me… Even the world had forgotten about me… I will remember you and protect you. It doesn't matter if I'm the Warrior of Light. This is my promise to you and I have no intention to break it in any way or another.’_

Finally, he took a deep breath and placed the brush down. Kiryuu let the letter dry before reading it, over and over again. Fists clenched the edge of the letter and he wondered if the letter was fit to even give. A knock was heard at the door and Kiryuu quickly hid the paper behind him.

“Kiryuu, I have been knocking on the door and nobody was answering. Aliasie was worrying about you.” Alphinaud approached the Auri which Kiryuu smiled.

“I'm sorry, Alphy. I was occupied with something…”

Alphinaud looked everywhere and noticed the papers, ink stains, and even the black ink on Kiryuu's white haori top.

“Are you having troubles of writing letters?” Alphinaud picked up one of the paper balls and opened it up, “Do you mind?”

Kiryuu smiled and shook his head. Alphinaud heaved a relieved sigh, slowly reading through the letter and amazement sparkled in the eyes of the young Elezen.

“Kiryuu, can you teach me how to write with a brush? Is it calligraphy? Do teach me!”

Kiryuu was taken back by the enthusiasm of his young friend and gave a comforting grin, “Sure, although you might need to help me in cleaning the room first.”

Aliasie came in right away and seeing her brother and the Warrior of Light cleaning up the room.

“Kiryuu! Why didn't you answer the door?”

“Aliasie, Kiryuu was having troubles of writing letters and you know he can be slightly unaware of his surroundings.” Alphinaud defended Kiryuu as he threw all the paper balls.

Kiryuu folded the letter behind his back and stuffed into his back pocket before letting the twin knew about it.

“Aliasie, do you want to learn calligraphy?”

Aliasie immediately went red in the face and took a deep breath, “Kiryuu, you know that is something I'm not good at.”

“You will get the hang of it.”


End file.
